you, me, and her?
by kima75
Summary: Leon X Yuffie romance, action, and drama. Leon doesn't notice how Yuffie feels about him and decides to date another girl. This leaves Yuffie heartbroken and angry at Leon. But what's this? She over hears Leon's girlfriend talking about some terrible plan. Rated T for the later chapters, language, and fights. Plus I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Years ago...?

"Where am I?" questioned Yuffie. "I remember those things, they looked like gaint ants."

Yuffie sat up, and looked around, to see someone come down the brick steps. He was tall, had brown hair, a big Gun blade, & a scar on his face."Who's that?" She asked in thought. The man countinued down the steps, as she started to stand up on her feet. He stopped when he was right in front of her. She then concidered wether he may attack her, or if he was good.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She quickly asked before he could say a thing.

"My name's Leon, you're in Traverse Town." Leon responded, as he lowered his gun blade. "Where'd you come from? Another World?"

"Yeah, I quess?" Yuffie said with a bit of irrittation. Before the two knew they were surounded by Heartless. Leon drew his Gun Blade to strike them down, but more were attacking him!

"don't just stand there, do some thing!" He calls to Yuffie. With that She draws her Shuriken, and joins the fight. Once the fight had ended an hour later, they both were worn down. Unfortunetly more Heartless had appeared to battle! Sadly the two of them were unable to continue...

As the battle drug on, they were about to fall and needed help. Yuffie turns to fight off more of them, when Cid came out and joined them.

"It's about time Cid!" Leon shouts at Cid who helped blow half of them away. "I was afraid that we were goners! You sure had to take your damn time!" Leon turn to face Cid when a Heartless came jumping on to him, and he could'nt reach it. Cid was to busy trowing the Heartless out of the way, that he coul'nt help him. When Leon fell Yuffie threw her shuriken, hitting the Heartless. By the time the Heartless numbers went down, Cid had cleared a path to escape on.

Once safley back at their hideout, Cid had Aerith come out to help explain things to Yuffie. But after all that Yuffie was to tired to listen. She had fallen asleep on the bed. Leon glared at her, then left to patrol again. Cid & Aerith went also.

"hmm? Whaaa?" Yuffie mumbled as she woke up at least three hours later.

"Oh! Yuffie your awake. I'll go get the others." whispered Aerith while she ran out to get Leon, and Cid.

"Good Aerith was right. You are awake." Cid says as he enters the room with Leon.

"Y..You! Leon right?" Yuffie asks when Leon fully enters the room and nods. "Cid you know him? Aerith you to? What happened?"

"We all fought with the Heartless, those things were shodows." Cid says as he goes into a very long explanation. That included introductions, worlds, Heartless, king Mickey, and the Keyblade. "So thats everything I think?"

"Ummm, Cid I think you counfused her." Leon points to Yuffie who's headed seemed to be spinning. "Here, in short Heartless are bad, the Keyblayed is good."

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I heard everything Cid said!" Yuffie sticks out her tounge at Leon, and he glared back at her.

"Oh, good," Cid turns to leave and says,"Then Leon, you and Yuffie will patrol together! I mean so she can get use to things."

"WHAT!" Leon and Yuffie shouted at Cid, "Theres no way in Hell!" With that they were out patroling the town before they could blink.

The two had spent at least three full nights on patrol together. They talked about their past, themselves, fighting skills, Heartless, and more. They stilll got on each others nerves a lot, but became short friends...

Today...

"mmmm... huh?" Yuffie wakes up in a daze,"Why did I dream about that stupid day? Huh, maybe I should stop eating cheese cake before bed." She crawls out of bed to get changed, and hears a familar voice coming up to her door. "ah crap! It's Leon, what could he want so damn early in the morning?" She thought as she moves for the door. In witch starts her narmal day of bugging Leon...

"HEEELLLLLOOOO! GOOD MORNING LEON!" She shouts while openning her door. Leon stood there in anger from the shouting.

_**~END OF PROLOGUE~**_


	2. Another Girl

_**Chapter 1: Another Girl**_

Yuffie and Leon headed down the steps to meet with Cid, Aerith, Cloud, and Merlin.

"So how was your date last night?" Yuffie asks as she teases him.

"None of your business! Why do you want to know anyways?" Leon snaps back. They stand a while in the silence. But quiet was too much to ask for, if Yuffie's around...

"Soooo! That means you dumped her, huh?! I mean you never stay with the same girl!" She blurts, while he starts walking again. He quickly turns, and shoots her a dirty look. "Well?"

"Well what?" He growls in anger. Yuffie stops and gives him a sinister smile.

"You know," She taunts."Well have you asked a new girl yet?!" Leon stops dead in his tracks at the sound of her evil words.

"Why?! Why do you always pry into my personal life?! I mean, living with you and Cid is bad enough! So why must you pry into my love life?" He breaks out in frustration, to hear Yuffies answer. Only to see her all the way at Merlins house already. Somehow she got ahead of him and is standing on Merlins porch, yelling for him to hurry up. He wondered if she'd heard a word he just said.

As they step inside, Yuffies eyes widen as she screams. Leon quickly rushes in to see, his stern face quickly turns to a smile. Because in front of him is Sora, Donald, and Goofy, sucked into a deadly Yuffie hug. Leon then slips pass them, and pats Sora on the head. Sora looks over with a smile, while gasping for air as yuffie finally lets them go.

"So what's up?" Leon moves to face Sora, "Is there something going on?" Sora looks up to face Leon, with a big smile.

"Well I'm not sure," He says with a grin, as the others stare in surprise. "I mean we did come for something! We can for... for..."

"We came for Leons anniversary!" Donald quacks an interruption, which makes Leon blush in return. Leon quickly slaps his hand to his face like he was annoyed, but was really hiding the blush.

"Anniversary! When, where, how?!" Yuffie shouts, "I mean didn't you just dump your first girlfriend, in three years! As far as I knew you and her were only going out for a week!"

"No, they've been going out for at least a year now." Aerith clears up.

"What! How come I found out a week ago?!"

"Because, I knew you'd be like this! All annoying, and never leaving us alone! Do you think I want you to chase off her off?!" Leon yells as he stomps out the door. Sora, Goofy, and Donald run after him, as Yuffie stands there watching in surprise.

"What a jerk!" Yuffie thinks to herself. She turns to Cid, who gives her a slip of paper with her street lay out, for her patrol. Cid has been tired lately, manly from all-nighters, complete with Aeriths gross lemonade, and Merlins coocky old magic. By the looks of Cids main computer, it seems Merlins spells have missed the target ...Again.

"Hey Yuffie, when you get a chance can ya check up on some data for me? It's on Ansems computer..." Cid asks, "I need to download some more info on the town. Can ya do it, or should I ask Leon?"

"Nah! I got it!" Yuffie nodes her head in agreement. She turns to see cloud come in from a walk, he seemed like normal. He's even wearing his regular black clothes. Even his hair is as spiky as always. Yuffie has this strange theory that if Cloud straightens his hair, he'll probably look like a girl.

About an hour later Yuffie is on her way to deal with the job Cid asked her to do. She is already starting to walk through the Bailey...

"I mean Leon is such a jerk!" He's so mean! 'Why do you always pry into my personal life?!' I am part of his personal life! What the hell does he see in that her anyways! I mean she's a jerk." Yuffie yells to herself. She walks down through the brick walls of the Bailey...

"So how about it?" A soft female voice whispers. "I mean you can't always live with them, right Leon?"

"Leon!" Yuffie gasps, as she slaps her hands to her mouth. She slowly turns to peak around the corner, and sees Leon standing next to his girlfriend. From the sound of the conversation, she was trying to get him to move in with her.

"Look I know we've been going out for a year but... don't you think it's a little too soon?" Leon answers.

"Exactly, why you should! It's been a year, and you still won't move in with me. Plus you said you were getting tired of Yuffie anyways." She continues, and it looks like Leon's giving in...

Yuffies eyes widen, as she quickly and quietly slips off. She runs down stone stairs, passes brick walls, and turns several solid corners. She past Merlins house a few several streets ago also. She didn't stop running until she made it home. Once inside she slams her bedroom door shut, and plops onto her pillow covered bed. She lifts her head, after a long period of screaming, to notice that she knocked down a picture from her nightstand.

"Oh... My picture!" Yuffie whispers, as she picks it up. It was a photo of Cid, Leon, and Her. That was the day she moved in with Cid and Leon, back in Traverse Town. Even after they came back to Hollow Bastion they still lived together. So why would he want to leave?


End file.
